Underground Paradise Club
by BlackHime13
Summary: A veces hay que bajar al infierno para encontrar verdaderos ángeles.
1. Prólogo

_**Underground Paradise Club**_. Un nombre algo llamativo ¿verdad? Para comprender esta historia, primero hay que saber algo que ocurrió hace más de un centenar de años.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En este mundo las reglas son simples: cumple las leyes si quieres vivir. Si no lo haces terminarás en el mundo subterráneo o mejor dicho, **Underground World**, donde todos los criminales se reúnen y solo sobrevive el más fuerte.

Hubo una época donde los criminales reinaban el país y era común que los civiles fueran víctimas de todo tipo de crímenes. El gobierno logró imponer su voluntad e implantaron una nueva ley: todo aquel que cometa el más mínimo crimen será condenado a un aislamiento total. Esta ley se modificó poco después cuando notaron que las prisiones contenían cada vez más gente y ya no daban abasto. Se decidió crear un lugar específico para retenerlos, pero dándoles libertad, esto con la esperanza que se mataran entre ellos.

Así se crearon un seguido de túneles bajo tierra que convergían en el centro de un volcán inactivo, pues aunque fueran desechados por la sociedad no iban a condenarlos a muerte, y por ello les dejaban las condiciones mínimas para vivir con algo de luz solar y aire para respirar.

Al principio sus planes se cumplieron: todos los criminales intentaban hacerse con el control y las peleas, asesinatos y violaciones estaban a la orden del día, pero hubo un suceso que lo cambio todo. Nadie de la superficie sabe quién lo logró, pero hubo uno de aquellos criminales quién logró calmar a los demás y crear un seguido de normas, las cuales solo conocen los que viven allí. La supervivencia se volvió más importante que los deseos egoístas de cada uno de aquellos individuos. Los instintos seguían teniendo una parte muy importante en las vidas de las personas pues nadie podía deshacerse de su alfa, beta u omega interior.

A pesar de no conocer las normas por las cuales esa pequeña sociedad se rige, si que hay algo que los de la superficie si saben y es que si quieres hacer algo en contra de la ley: como comprar a un ser humano o apostar todas tus pertenencias, puedes bajar allí como visitante y por cierto precio, se te permite hacer lo que desees.

Muchos empresarios exitosos de la superficie aprovecharon esta regla para poder disfrutar de la libertad que tanto necesitaban, pues arriba siempre eran vigilados por su conducta y actos, pero allí abajo podían dejar a relucir sus verdaderos deseos y perversidades.

Esta historia se situa pasados más de 100 años desde la creación de dicha ley. Trata sobre la experiencia de ciertos hombres quienes a petición de sus jefes bajan al Underground a cumplir con lo que estos les pidieron, solo que no sabían que sus vidas cambiarían enteramente por ello.

A veces hay que bajar al infierno para encontrar verdaderos ángeles. ¿O es realmente un infierno como ellos pensaban? Nuestros alfas protagonistas aprenderán que no todo es lo que parece. En su corto viaje, se divertiran y aprenderan alguna que otra cosa que antes desconocían por completo.

* * *

_**N.A - Después de pensarlo un poco dicidí modificar un poco el prólogo n.n**_


	2. Welcome to our world

_**Primero quiero decir que si, solo es un capítulo (a parte del prólogo) y añadir que hay más parejas a parte de las que me permite poner fanfiction que son las siguientes:**_

_**Katsudeku - BnHA**_

_**Riren - SnK**_

_**1827 - KHR**_

_**KarNagi - Assassination Classroom**_

_**SasuNaru - Naruto**_

_**También quiero añadir que esto es puro fluff, romance, comedia y Omegaverse. El prólogo me salió algo más oscuro de lo que creí, pero tenía que ponerlo para darle contexto a la historia. Nos leemos en las notas finales n.n**_

* * *

\- Esto es un coñazo. ¿Por qué cojones tengo que hacer yo esto? – gruñó un rubio cenizo de ojos color lava, piel ligeramente bronceada, cuerpo bien marcado y definido, de metro ochenta y cuatro, y sin lugar a dudas un alfa.

\- No sirve de nada el que te quejes mocoso. No acabará antes solo porque refunfuñes. – rebatió apáticamente un moreno con corte estilo militar de ojos pizarra, piel pálida, metro setenta y tres, cuerpo tonificado y claramente también era un alfa. En realidad todos los presentes en ese momento lo eran como era el caso de: otro moreno con peinado terminado en picos hacia atrás, ojos brunos, piel pálida, metro setenta y nueve, y también de cuerpo trabajado; el cuarto alfa también era de cabellos azabaches con los ojos de un tono gris metalizado, pero con matices en azul cobalto bajo la luz adecuada, medía metro ochenta y dos y, al igual que los demás, también se notaban las horas de gimnasio bajo la ropa que portaba; el último alfa, era un contraste con el resto con sus cabellos rojizos y ojos color ámbar, al igual que el rubio su piel era ligeramente bronceada, medía metro ochenta y también era poseedor de un cuerpo cincelado y bien trabajado.

Los cinco vestían diversos trajes de marcas conocidas, aunque en ese momento no sabrían decir si esa fue la decisión correcta, pues el camino por el cual caminaban estaba repleto de arena y la concentración de calor era casi insoportable. La cueva por la cual les habían indicado que era la entrada más corta hacia su destino solo era iluminada por pequeñas lámparas colocadas cada cincuenta metros más o menos y colgadas a la pared con cuidado y precisión.

\- ¿¡A quién coño llamas mocoso, enano!? – vociferó el rubio apretando los puños con fuerza. El moreno le fulminó con la mirada antes sus palabras.

\- ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi estatura mocoso? – sus palabras se encontraban recubiertas por un claro matiz amenazante, dando a entender perfectamente que si la respuesta no le complacía ahí correría sangre. Aunque, antes de que el ojirubí pudiera decir algo, una voz les interrumpió.

\- ¿Es esta su primera visita señores? – preguntó una voz apacible desde las sombras. Al girar en dirección a donde procedía la voz, vieron a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, esbelto, con ropa casual que consistía en unos vaqueros negros y una camisa marrón, quién les sonreía con educación.

\- Así es. – respondió escuetamente el de ojos color gris azulado.

\- Comprendo. En ese caso hagan el favor de declarar su nombre, subgénero, edad y la razón por la cual se encuentran aquí. – ordenó y aunque la sonrisa seguía en su rostro el brillo de sus ojos verdes dejaba bien claro que más les valía no negarse o atreverse a mentir.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, alfa, 27 años. – dijo el moreno con cabello terminado hacia atrás.

\- Tch. Hibari Kyoya, alfa, 24 años. – habló ahora el moreno que respondió a su pregunta antes.

\- Akabane Karma, también alfa de 24 años. – fue el pelirrojo quien tomó la palabra.

\- Levi Ackerman, alfa, 29. – gruñó el de corte militar.

\- Bakugo Katsuki, alfa y 20. – sus palabras fueron casi forzadas a salir de su garganta.

\- ¿Motivos? – recordó el hombre alzando una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

\- El mismo para todos: vinimos a por juguetes para nuestros jefes. – proporcionó Karma con una sonrisa afilada.

\- Perfecto. Llegan a la hora que nos fue indicada. Si me permiten, les acompañaré al lugar de compra. – con una ligera reverencia y sin esperar respuesta, el hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar unos peldaños. El grupo de alfas le siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al final del túnel donde pudieron ver por primera vez el tan conocido Underground: las casas eran de tamaño mediano y se encontraban integradas en las paredes del volcán, las calles eran iluminadas por pequeños y discretos faros que colgaban de cables, al final se encontraba una plaza donde solo destacaban tres cosas: una fuente enorme que recogía el agua de lluvia y la distribuía mediante canales a las casas; a ambos lados un par de edificios de dos plantas cuya decoración consistía en una pintura blanca con la palabra descanso en color azul en el lado izquierdo y derecho, respectivamente, de la fachada; y por último, detrás de la fuente se encontraba otro edificio solo que este contenía tres plantas y, extrañamente, no había ningún cartel o palabra que indicara para qué era utilizado. Al menos no hasta que vieron como el hombre paraba delante y les miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Hemos llegado señores. Que disfruten su visita. – comentó antes de retirarse hacia el edificio de la derecha. Ellos esperaron hasta que desapareció de su vista para mirar con más detenimiento la estructura en frente de sus personas.

\- Así que aquí es… - murmuró Karma pensativo.

\- Tch. Pensé que sería más llamativo, teniendo en cuenta para la mierda que es utilizado. - comentó groseramente Katsuki.

\- No es que importe. Terminemos de una vez. – dijo ahora Kyoya comenzando a caminar.

Los demás solo asintieron y poco después ya estaban dentro. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando solo vieron una barra que fungía como recepción y nada más. Era solo una pequeña habitación sin nada decorativo. La persona detrás del mostrador les sonrió maliciosamente y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, claramente divertido por su reacción.

\- Bienvenidos a "Underground Paradise Club". Ustedes son los invitados que vienen a por juguetes ¿verdad? – preguntó a lo que los cinco solo asintieron. – Estupendo. Nos enviaron las bases para escoger al juguete indicado y pre-seleccionamos a quienes creíamos que serían los más indicados, pero por supuesto que ustedes tienen la última palabra. Una vez se decidan y nos lo comuniquen procederemos a hacer el papeleo procedente para que puedan llevárselos, aunque esto tardará unos días. Espero que no les moleste usar uno de nuestros hoteles durante este tiempo. – los ceños de los alfas se fruncieron ante esas palabras lo que hizo al de recepción reír divertido. – Es el procedimiento habitual. Como compensación podrán disfrutar de los servicios de nuestro club sin coste alguno, o más bien, lo que paguen se encuentra dentro de los gastos previstos que sus jefes depositaron con anterioridad. – explicó sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Podemos empezar de una vez? – inquirió molesto Sasuke.

\- Por supuesto. Les guiaré a la habitación donde procederán a analizar a los candidatos. Sobre la mesa tienen la información que sería posible que necesitaran si alguno de ellos les parece adecuado. – respondió y sin más se levantó para a continuación encaminarse hacia una puerta a la derecha del mostrador la cual abrió y les indicó que le siguieran.

Solo fueron unos cinco metros lo que caminaron hasta llegar a una especie de salón privado con un par de sofás y varias butacas rodeando una mesa de roble. Sin perder el tiempo se sentaron y acomodaron mejor, algunos cruzándose de piernas y otros recostándose contra el mullido respaldo.

\- Bien, les haremos entrar uno a uno para que puedan observarlos, pueden tocar, pero por favor absténganse de hacer algo que les incomode. Tenemos entendido que solo desean omegas varones y eso es lo que buscamos, si ha habido algún cambio en ese sentido háganmelo saber. – esperó un momento para ver si alguno decía algo y cuando no lo hicieron simplemente sonrió. – Muy bien. Pasen un buen rato. – sin más desapareció de allí, dejándoles solos.

\- Esto va a ser un coñazo. – gruñó el rubio de nuevo.

\- Deja de repetir lo mismo mocoso. – bufó Levi cruzando sus piernas de forma elegante.

\- No empecéis de nuevo. – advirtió de forma amenazante Kyoya.

La puerta al abrirse le hizo detener la inminente pelea que se avecinaba. Teniendo en cuenta que eran un grupo de alfas muy dominantes los cuales no sentían ni el más mínimo deseo de estar en aquel lugar, se daba por entendido que la tensión sería palpable. Cuando sus miradas se posaron en el recién llegado simplemente suspiraron agotados: un joven de no más que 15 años, cabellos marrones, ojos color madera, piel pálida y de metro cuarenta como mucho, era lo que sus ojos contemplaron.

\- Umm… - intentó decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Largo. Claramente eres demasiado joven como para si quiera considerarte. – ordenó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? – gimió sin comprender el joven omega, pero pronto comenzó a negar con la cabeza con rapidez. – No esperen, no soy de ese grupo, yo solo vine a preguntarles si deseaban algo para beber. – explicó apresuradamente.

\- ¿De ese grupo? – cuestionó Karma sin comprender. El joven le miró confundido, pero entonces pareció llegar a algún tipo de conclusión y sonrió más tranquilo.

\- ¿Es su primera visita, verdad? – fueron sus palabras.

\- Obviamente. ¿Quién querría venir aquí constantemente? – gruñó Levi.

\- Le sorprendería la cantidad de clientes habituales que nos visitan. – comentó divertido el castaño. – Además, creo que tienen una idea equivocada de este lugar. Todos los omegas deciden lo que están dispuestos a hacer. En Underground solo los omegas elegimos lo que haremos. Los alfas trabajan en lo que pueden, pero solo nosotros decidimos qué hacer, cómo y cuándo. – explicó con una sonrisa iluminado su rostro.

\- Explícate mejor, herbívoro. – exigió Kyoya con los brazos cruzados.

\- Mmm… como sabrán este lugar en un principio era una prisión natural para criminales. Con los años la mayoría de personas que quedan son los que hemos nacido aquí y hemos crecido con unas normas ya establecidas. Una de las cuales es la libertad a los omegas para que estos hagan lo que deseen con sus cuerpos. Al principio no había muchos que digamos, sobretodo porque la mayoría de criminales eran alfas, así que los pocos omegas que había tenían la opción de decidir a quién quisieran y esa se volvió una de las normas principales de esta ciudad. – comenzó con su relato. – La verdad es que al principio no había mucho que hacer aquí. La agricultura y ganadería eran bastante limitadas y solo unos cuantos se encargaban de trabajar en eso. Ahora hay más negocios como una panadería, una librería, incluso tenemos una escuela. – comentó soltando una risita divertida. – Bueno a lo que iba. Como no había mucho que hacer, sobre todo para los omegas, algunos decidieron que por qué no aprovechar a la gente del exterior. Ya había algunos que venían para divertirse o para disfrutar de algo de libertad así que pensaron en crear un par de hoteles y este club, de esto hará unos treinta y cinco años, más o menos. El cual por cierto, es la mayor fuente de ingresos de la ciudad, y está dividido en tres grupos:

***Angel Group**: son los que se dedican al espectáculo, cantar, bailar, actuar, etc.

***Demon Group**: son aquellos que principalmente atienden a los clientes como camareros o con servicios más íntimos. También son los que están dispuestos a venderse a gente de fuera.

*****El último grupo es el más… interesante y muy pocos lo conforman. Es el **Fallen Angel Group**: y solo servirán a quien gane una apuesta contra su persona. Si pierden harán cualquier cosa, pero ahí está lo difícil y es que nunca han perdido una. Son los omegas que querían un reto y por ello pusieron condiciones a sus servicios. Por cierto la mayoría de clientes habituales vienen por ellos.

Los que ustedes vinieron a buscar son del segundo grupo. Yo formo parte de este, pero tiene dos partes: los camareros como tal y los que se venden. Yo soy de la primera parte. – finalizó su explicación sin borrar su sonrisa.

Los alfas permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, asimilando la información recién adquirida.

\- ¿Por qué alguien pondría semejante condición? – cuestionó Karma curioso.

\- Mmm… siendo sincero este grupo lo crearon los omegas que actualmente lo conforman. Dije que era porque querían un reto, pero eso no es todo. La mayoría de gente de fuera que viene piensa que aquí cometemos actos delictivos con gran facilidad y tienen la noción de que podrán jugar con quien lo deseen. Cosa que no es así, aunque al principio si había algo de caos y desorganización, hay que tener en cuenta que han pasado más de 100 años desde que se creó esta ciudad. El primer grupo mayoritariamente suben al escenario y no interactúan mucho con los clientes, mientras que el segundo es todo lo contrario. Este tercer grupo son los que no querían subir a actuar, pero cuando atendían gente siempre terminaban siendo tocados de más o con proposiciones que les desagradaba y por ello empezaron a proponerles un juego: si ellos ganaban les dejarían en paz, pero si perdían les servirían como quisieran. Poco a poco el jefe vio que era una forma diferente de conseguir clientela y formó oficialmente ese grupo. De esto han pasado solo unos diez años. – relató tranquilamente.

\- Básicamente son los omegas que querían trabajar en el club, pero no estaban dispuestos a vender sus cuerpos y no eran muy buenos en lo del espectáculo. – resumió Sasuke después de analizar detenidamente lo dicho por el castaño.

\- ¡Exacto! Aunque he de reconocer que son increíbles y podrían formar parte del primer grupo, cosa a veces hacen, pero creo que es más por capricho el que no quisieran ser parte de ese grupo a largo plazo. – comentó pensativo sin saber que estaba haciendo que les picara la curiosidad a los alfas. – Perdón, me desvié del tema. Se suponía que debía preguntar si querían algo de tomar y entonces haría pasar a los del segundo grupo. – murmuró avergonzado el joven.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas mocoso? – cuestionó Levi.

\- Fuuta. Empecé a trabajar aquí hace tres meses. – añadió con una sonrisa. Los alfas asintieron y procedieron a hacer su pedido: Levi y Kyoya pidieron té, negro y verde respectivamente, Sasuke pidió algo de sake, Karma café solo y Katsuki un tipo de cóctel picante llamado "SpicyMangotini." Sin más el castaño se retiró dejándoles de nuevo a solas, aunque no por mucho tiempo pues como 5 minutos más tarde volvieron a entrar solo que esta vez fue un omega en sus veinte, cabello castaño, ojos de un precioso color verde, pero dependiendo de la luz parecía tener reflejos dorados, piel ligeramente bronceada y debía de medir un metro sesenta y ocho. Este llevaba una bandeja con sus bebidas.

\- Esto… son dos tés, uno negro y el otro verde, un café solo, una botella pequeña de sake, y el coctel este picante cuyo nombre no recuerdo. – medio murmuró más para sí mismo que para los alfas quienes le miraron entre divertidos y curiosos.

\- ¿Un camarero no debería recordar esas cosas? – preguntó burlonamente el rubio.

\- No es mi culpa que quien lo inventara le pusiera un nombre tan raro. – rebatió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros. Sin más se acercó y dejó las bebidas sobre la mesa las cuales fueron recogidas por el alfa respectivo. - ¿Puedo pediros algo? – dijo de repente el omega ocasionando que le miraran con una ceja alzada en son de pregunta. - ¿Puedo sentarme unos minutos? – pidió con los ojos brillando y ninguno se vio capaz de negarle la petición, por lo que asintieron sin decir nada. - ¡Gracias! – exclamó contento el más bajo quien procedió a tomar asiento al lado derecho de Levi. A la izquierda del alfa se encontraba Karma dejando un hueco libre entre él y el apoyabrazos del sofá. Los otros tres se encontraban cada uno en una butaca, dejando el otro sofá de cuatro plazas libre.

\- ¿No deberías de ponerte a trabajar? – inquirió Karma con curiosidad, viendo como Levi se había tensado al tener al omega tan cerca de su persona.

\- Debería, pero estoy aburrido y nunca he visto una de estas… ¿negociaciones? No sé muy bien cómo llamarlas. – respondió soltando una risita divertida. Notó como el alfa a su lado parecía incómodo por lo que le miró a los ojos. - ¿Prefieres que me cambie de sitio? Pareces incómodo. – propuso en voz baja, algo avergonzado por no haberle preguntado antes. Este se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

\- Haz lo que quieras mocoso. – murmuró tomando un sorbo de su té.

\- ¿Mocoso? ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? – cuestionó divertido pues hacía bastante que nadie le llamaba de esa forma.

\- Pareces estar en tus veinte. Puede que veinte y tres como mucho. – respondió pensativamente Sasuke después de observarle detenidamente durante unos segundos. La respuesta ocasionó que el omega estallara en carcajadas, sorprendiéndoles de sobremanera.

\- Lo siento, lo siento… no quería ser grosero… - comentó cuando consiguió recuperar un poco de su aliento. – Es solo que ya me gustaría ser tan joven… hace tanto que pasé los 23. – dijo secándose las lágrimas con las manos.

\- Ya claro… y ahora dirás que tienes 24. No entiendo porque los omegas tienden a hacer ese tipo de cosas. – gruñó el rubio ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del mencionado omega.

\- Por ese tipo de cosas… ¿supondré que te refieres a quejarse que son viejos cuando no lo son? – preguntó y al ver como este asentía volvió a soltar una risita. – Supongo que muchos lo hacen, pero mi comentario era genuino. No tengo 24, ni remotamente. Cumplí los 28 este año. – proporcionó y un seguido de carraspeos y claros sonidos de atragantamiento le siguieron a sus palabras, cosa que le hizo reír de nuevo.

Es con esa escena que Fuuta se encontró al volver a entrar lo que le hizo suspirar.

\- Eren-sempai… ¿qué hiciste esta vez? – preguntó cansado de las ocurrencias del castaño.

\- No hice nada… - logró responder entre estallidos de risa.

\- Oye… ¿qué edad tiene? – exigió saber Kyoya.

\- ¿Edad? – murmuró sin comprender, pero entonces le miró fijamente hasta soltar una risita él. – El engaño de la primera vez… - comentó negando con la cabeza divertido. – Eren-sempai tiene 28 años, que no os engañe su apariencia de adolescente. – avisó sonriendo.

\- ¡Eh! Al principio me pusieron 23. El que tiene pinta de adolescente es Nagisa. – se medio quejó el castaño.

\- Cierto… y te recuerdo que no deberías recordárselo. Da miedo cuando se enfada. – murmuró al tiempo en que le recorría un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Eren solo volvió a reír.

\- Los novatos os asustáis tan rápido. Aunque lo entiendo. ¿Quién pensaríaque un omega con cara de bebé y el cual a duras penas y llega al metro cincuenta puede tumbar a un alfa de dos metros cuando está enfadado? – comentó riendo al recordar aquel suceso.

\- Pues este mismo omega con cara de bebé y metro cincuenta va a darte una paliza como no muevas tu culo y vuelvas a trabajar. – dijeron a su espalda lo que le hizo saltar del susto.

\- ¿De dónde coño has salido? – exclamó después de soltar un chillido agudo por el susto.

\- A veces me pregunto si te caíste cuando pequeño o simplemente eres así de estúpido. – comentó rodando los ojos exasperado.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No seas grosero que yo no te he insultado, maldito fantasma! Y estoy trabajando, les traje de beber. – rebatió haciendo un adorable puchero. El recién llegado solo alzó una ceja en respuesta. Los alfas le miraron por primera vez notando que las palabras del castaño eran muy acertadas. Nagisa era de estatura muy baja, cabellos azul bebé y ojos de igual color, piel pálida, figura delicada, y ciertamente sus facciones eran más infantiles de lo que cabría esperar en un adulto.

\- Solo tenías que dejarlas y salir, pero no. Tenías que sentarte y ponerte a charlar ¿verdad? – dijo sarcásticamente.

\- No tiene nada de malo conversar con otras personas de vez en cuando, además no es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer. – habló despreocupadamente.

\- Serás… - antes de que pudiera seguir fue interrumpido por la risa del alfa pelirrojo.

\- No seas así… tampoco le veo lo malo a que se tome un descanso. – dijo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar agarró su brazo y tiró del menor para que cayera sobre el sofá y terminara en el lado libre a su izquierda. – Solo por curiosidad… ¿qué edad tienes? Con el castaño ya hemos visto que no hay que fiarse de las apariencias. – preguntó de forma directa.

\- Primero: lo que hiciste fue muy grosero. No tenías derecho a agarrarme de esa forma. Segundo: no se cómo te tomarás tu el trabajo, pero no estamos aquí para vaguear. Y tercero: no es de tu incumbencia cual sea mi edad. – respondió molesto el peliazul haciendo el intento de levantarse del sofá, cosa que no logró llevar a cabo pues el alfa puso una mano en su hombro y con fuerza le hizo sentarse de nuevo, aunque se contuvo para no hacerle daño.

\- Vaya… creo que es la primera vez que me hablan así… me gustas. – dijo como si nada. - Podría intentar discutir contigo, pero no creo que vayas a escucharme tan fácilmente así que dejaré los dos primero puntos fuera de la conversación. Sobre lo tercero… ¿No hay forma de que me lo digas? – inquirió curioso.

\- Pues claro que n—

-¡Si que la hay! – le interrumpió Eren quien sonreía maliciosamente. Nagisa giró y le fulminó con la mirada, y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el castaño volvió a hablar. – Según nuestras normas, si le ganas en una apuesta Nagisa tendrá que hacer lo que tú quieras. – explicó el ojiverde sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- Espera… ¿eres de ese grupo? – preguntó entre emocionado y sorprendido el pelirrojo.

\- Al igual que el idiota ahí sentado… - medio gruñó mirando acusadoramente al más alto de los omegas quien solo le sonrió con fingida inocencia.

\- ¿De verdad merece la pena perder el tiempo y tener una apuesta solo por una pregunta? – comentó con fingido desinterés este, haciendo suspirar al peliazul en respuesta.

\- Eres tan molesto… desde que se fue Allen que te aburres demasiado. – se quejó haciendo un puchero, sabiendo que había perdido esa discusión.

\- No negaré que le echo de menos, pero siempre he sido así. – comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Allen fue el primero en irse con un alfa cuando este logró ganarle en una apuesta hace dos meses, algo que nadie imaginó que sucedería, pero ese alfa de cabellos largos y ojos gris azulado fue realmente persistente. Vino al local todos los sábados durante los últimos 15 meses. Entre ellos sabían que el peliplateado se dejó ganar, pues con el tiempo ese alfa comenzó a gustarle.

\- Respondiendo a tu pregunta… - se dirigió de nuevo al pelirrojo. – Tengo 25. – confesó sin mirarle a los ojos a la vez en que se cruzaba de brazos molesto y avergonzado.

\- Wow. Eres una año mayor que yo y mira que eres tan pequeñín. – comentó burlonamente haciendo que una vena apareciera en la frente del contrario quien giró a mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Atrévete a repetirlo. – retó con los dientes apretados.

\- Dije que me sorprende que seas mayor que yo con lo pequeño que eres, ya sabes… de estatura. – reiteró sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¡Yo te mato! – gritó el peliazul saltando sobre el alfa quien soltó una carajada al tiempo en que esquivaba el golpe del más bajo. Con el segundo no tuvo tanta suerte pues un rodillazo le dio de lleno en el estómago, cosa que le hizo perder bastante aire, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba recostado en el suelo con un omega muy enfadado sobre su cadera. Consiguió agarrarle las muñecas a tiempo, parando el siguiente ataque del peliazul quien se removió encima de su persona con la intención de soltarse. Aprovechando esa pequeña distracción, apoyó sus pies contra el suelo y levantó la cadera con fuerza para desestabilizar al contrario y cuando este se fue para atrás, él aprovechó para darle la vuelta a sus posiciones, dejando al menor de espaldas al suelo con el alfa entre sus piernas y con las muñecas todavía atrapadas por el fuerte agarre del más alto.

\- He de reconocer que el golpe me ha dolido, pero no ha sido suficiente. – comentó divertido, haciendo gruñir al de ojos celestes. – Está bien, me disculpo por mi comentario anterior. Es un mal hábito mío. – dijo sinceramente.

\- ¿El meterte con los demás? – bufó el más bajo.

\- Algo así, pero que conste que solo lo hago con quienes me interesan. – dijo de forma coqueta.

\- Primero me insultas y ahora quieres ligar conmigo. ¿Tienes un par de cables sueltos en tu cabeza o qué? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- Quien sabe. Te invito a que lo averigües. – propuso sonriendo de lado.

\- No gracias. Y ahora quítate de encima. – ordenó.

\- No recuerdo que yo me quejara cuando estábamos al revés. – comentó divertido y su sonrisa se amplió cuando se percató del sonrojo que comenzó a cubrir las mejillas del omega.

\- No estoy aquí para verte hacer el ridículo, así que mueve el culo que todavía tenemos trabajo por hacer. – habló Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. El pelirrojo bufó molesto por la interrupción, pero se levantó de encima del más bajo, a quien le extendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, pero este solo le giró la cara y se levantó por su cuenta.

\- Eren, nos vamos. – ordenó y por su tono de voz dejaba en claro que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

\- Está bien, está bien. Aunque reconozco que esto ha sido bastante divertido. – dijo al tiempo en que se acercaba a la puerta, pero antes de salir giró y miró de nuevo a Levi. – Si quieres hablar conmigo luego, ya sabes mi nombre y mis condiciones. – le dijo y después de guiñarle un ojo salió de la sala donde solo quedaron los cinco alfas y Fuuta.

\- Emm… traeré al primer omega. – anunció este para salir rápidamente del lugar con el rostro completamente sonrojado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿Por qué demonio a ti te tiran los tejos y a mí me mandan al diablo? – se quejó haciendo berrinche el pelirrojo.

\- Si no hubieras sido un idiota no te habría pasado eso. – recordó Kyoya divertido.

\- Y no es como que yo haya pedido la atención. – añadió Levi, ganándose las miradas inquisidoras de los demás.

\- Un omega increíblemente adorable se ha interesado en ti ¿y tú te quejas? – cuestiona incrédulo Katsuki.

\- Además que por tu reacción cuando se ha sentado a tu lado, no tienes derecho a fingir desinterés. – recordó Sasuke.

\- Cierto. Todos notamos como se te dilataron las pupilas cuando le viste entrar y casi se te cae la baba cuando oíste su voz por primera vez. – habló ahora Karma con una sonrisita ladeada adornando su rostro.

\- Cerrad la boca. – gruñó el alfa mayor quien procedió a ignorarlos a la vez en que bebía de su taza de té.

Los demás no tuvieron tiempo de seguir burlándose del alfa más bajo pues Fuuta introdujo al primer omega de la noche. Rápidamente se pusieron en modo trabajo, analizando a cada uno según lo que sus jefes habían pedido.

**/-KD-/-KN-/-RR-/-SN-/-1827-/**

\- ¡Nagi! ¡Nagi! ¡Nagisa, para! – gritó Eren justo cuando llegaron a la sala que ocupaba su grupo. El peliazul le ignoró dejándose caer pesadamente en uno de los sofás que allí se encontraban. Los demás les miraron sin comprender lo que sucedía.

\- Hey, ¿qué ha pasado? – cuestionó un castaño de ojos color miel, piel pálida, constitución delgada y de metro cincuenta y siete.

\- Se supone que solo ibas a dejar unas bebidas a los invitados de la sala de compras y cuando tardaste Nagisa fue a buscarte. – dijo ahora un rubio de ojos zafiro, con tres marquitas en ambas mejillas, tez ligeramente bronceada y de metro sesenta y tres.

\- No pasó nada. – gruñó el de cabellos azul cielo.

\- Si fuese así no estarías tan… ansioso y Eren no parecería a punto de gritar por la exasperación. – indicó el último omega en la sala, sus cabellos del tono de las hojas en plena primavera, ojos de un brillante esmeralda, tez pálida y metro sesenta y seis.

\- Como sabéis fui a dejar las bebidas y les pregunté si podía sentarme un momento. Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se llevaba a cabo una de esas compras. Estuve hablando con ellos, que por cierto el moreno que estaba a mi lado es el alfa más atractivo que he visto en mi vida, con ese cabello negro, su piel pálida, cuerpo claramente trabajado incluso aunque llevara ese traje, el cual le quedaba increíblemente entallado…

\- ¡Eren! – exclamó el castaño avergonzado por las palabras del otro castaño.

\- Perdona Tsuna… es solo que nunca había visto a un alfa que me llamara la atención de esa forma… - susurró con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza.

\- Bueno céntrate en lo que pasó con Nagisa. – recordó el peliverde algo divertido por el actuar de los dos omegas mayores. Eren era muy extrovertido, pero nunca hablaba así de ningún alfa, pues en sus 28 años no se había fijado en ninguno. Tsuna por su parte con 27 años todavía era el más inocente del grupo, cualquier conversación lo más mínimamente sexual le hacía sonrojar a más no poder.

\- Cierto… bueno hablábamos y Nagisa apareció. Como se habían sorprendido al saber mi edad uno le preguntó a Nagi por la suya, él no quiso responder, pero al final lo hizo. El mismo alfa se burló de su estatura, Nagi le saltó encima, acabaron en una posición un tanto descarada, el alfa se disculpó por el comentario y procedió a intentar ligar con Nagi quien le rechazó y básicamente salió corriendo de la sala después de eso… pero no os dejéis engañar yo vi el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas, orejas y cuello cuando ese alfa le coqueteó y seamos sinceros, la forma en que temblaste cuando se puso encima de ti me dejó claro que solo saliste huyendo de allí por miedo a que notara que cierta parte tuya casi se moja. – explicó rápida y descaradamente el de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó el mencionado completamente sonrojado a la vez en que le lanzaba uno de los cojines del sofá, pero al notar como todos le miraban entre divertidos y estupefactos, soltó un gemido quedo y escondió su rostro en otro de los cojines. – No es culpa mía… es la primera vez que alguien me subyuga de esa forma… y no pensé que el que un alfa me mirada desde arriba me haría sentir así… - murmuró sin apartar la cara del suave tejido. Inmediatamente Izuku y Tsuna le rodearon con sus brazos y desde sus pechos un suave y reconfortante murmullo salió.

\- Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido yo. – dijo haciendo un puchero el rubio quien se sentó sobre un puf color morado que se encontraba delante del sofá que ahora era ocupado por tres personas.

\- ¿Cómo eran los demás? – curioseó el peliverde sin dejar de restregar su cuello en el cabello del peliazul con suavidad y cariño, haciendo que sus aromas se mezclaran un poco.

\- Emm… había un rubio ceniza de ojos color lava y aunque estaba sentado se notaba que era el más alto, su expresión era de enfado; otro moreno de ojos gris metalizado, pero con toques de azul cobalto, también parecía bastante serio; mejor dicho todos lo parecían, excepto por el alfa de Nagisa quien por cierto es pelirrojo de ojos ámbar, una extraña combinación; el último también era moreno de ojos negros, pero según la luz se notaba un ligero toque azulado en su cabello. Sinceramente todos eran altos y no sabría decir la edad de ninguno de ellos. – intentó describirles, pero a juzgar por las caras que sus amigos y prácticamente familia pusieron, estaba claro que no se le había dado muy bien.

\- No sabría con qué adjetivo clasificar esa triste descripción que nos diste. – comentó sinceramente Naruto.

\- Lo siento… nunca se me han dado bien ese tipo de cosas. – se disculpó avergonzado el castaño.

\- ¿Y sus aromas? ¿Puedes decirnos algo de ellos? – preguntó Tsuna mirándole tímidamente.

\- En eso no puedo ayudaros, llevaban inhibidores. – respondió con sinceridad.

\- Espera… ¿y Nagisa reaccionó de esa forma sin ser capaz de detectar el olor de ese alfa? – inquirió estupefacto Izuku.

\- Ahora que lo dices… eso es bastante inusual. – murmuró pensativo.

\- No me hace falta el poder hacerlo… mi omega sabe que huela a lo que huela definitivamente me encantará. – confesó el peliazul todavía escondiendo su cara.

\- ¡Aaagh! ¡Ahora tengo más ganas de saber cómo son! – exclamó ansiosamente el rubio.

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Presentarte sin más? – preguntó alzando una ceja Eren.

\- ¡No! Eso sería vergonzoso, pero… no lo sé. Tampoco es que vayan a venir a buscarnos por qué si. – dijo nervioso a la vez en que se despeinaba con una mano el cabello.

\- Bueno… yo le dije a uno de ellos que si quería hablar conmigo ya sabía mi nombre y cómo debía hacerlo aquí. – confesó el castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Espera… ¿le dijiste eso de verdad? – murmuró sorprendido Tsuna.

\- Si… en ese momento me salió sin más, aunque ahora no sé ni cómo me atreví a ser tan descarado. – susurró nervioso al tiempo en que escondía sus ardientes mejillas con sus manos.

\- Nagisa tiene suerte… por lo que dijo Eren está claro que ese alfa vendrá a verle. – comentó Naruto suspirando algo decepcionado. Se alegraba por su amigo, pero siendo él el más joven le hacía sentir un poco dejado atrás. No se consideraba tan atractivo como los demás y sus habilidades como camarero eran bastante penosas. Se enfadaba muy rápido cuando un cliente intentaba pasarse de listo y los demás siempre tenían que ayudarle.

\- Deja de pensar en lo que sea que estás pensando. – gruñó el de ojos color miel. El rubio alzó la mirada completamente sorprendido por la forma en que el dulce omega había dicho aquello. – Llevo mucho tiempo aquí y se reconocer esa mirada Naruto. Todos empezamos siendo un desastre, pero con el tiempo empiezas a ver las cosas buenas que tenemos y aprendemos a usarlas a nuestro favor. No te centres en nuestra apariencia o nuestra actitud, porque tú aprenderás a valorar mejor lo que es característico tuyo: como esas singulares marcas en tus mejillas que resaltan cuando haces un puchero, al igual que Izuku con sus pecas; o la forma en que te brillan los ojos cuando alguno de los demás omegas habla de animales o cocina; o tu actitud decidida a no dejar que un alfa cualquiera te degrade solo por ser omega. Puede que no sea bueno para el negocio que saltes encima cuando te enfades, pero ¿crees que Eren nunca lo hizo? O toma a Nagisa por ejemplo. Muchos novatos recuerdan la paliza que le dio a un alfa cuando este se burló de su estatura llamándolo estudiante de secundaria, pero todos le respetan por eso. Los que lo presenciaron saben que no deben tocar ciertos temas y eso es perfectamente normal. – aseguró el castaño con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Yo por ejemplo odio cuando critican mi ropa ancha. A los alfas les apasiona que un omega use ropa que acentúe sus curvas, pero a mí me encantan las sudaderas grandes que parezcan más un vestido que lo que realmente son. Cuando empecé hubo muchos que criticaban mi elección de vestuario argumentando que con mi cara de bebé y grandes ojos debería de ponerme ropa más acorde con mi figura. Otra cosa que no me gustaba eran mis pecas. Nunca me han apasionado y hubo varios alfas que también se metían con eso, pero había otros que las alababan como si fueran lo mejor que tengo. Con el tiempo, como ha dicho Tsuna, he aprendido a apreciarlas porque es algo que me pertenece a mí y nadie más. – se sinceró el de ojos esmeralda.

\- ¿Y la forma en que balbuceas cuando te emocionas? – recordó Eren sonriendo divertido. – Cuando Izuku empezó siempre que alguien sacaba un tema que le apasionaba él empezaba a hablar cada vez más rápido hasta el punto en que prácticamente no se le entendía. Muchos alfas se molestaban con él, pero hubo unos pocos que lo consideraron adorable. Ahora lo controla mejor, pero todavía tiene sus momentos y con aquellos clientes que ya lo saben y les gusta, le he visto dejarse llevar sin tener que preocuparse por la reacción que obtendrá. – explicó el castaño.

\- Cierto… cuando oía sus comentarios me deprimía y odiaba esa parte mía, pero cuando hubo unos cuantos que me animaron a seguir haciéndolo porque así era yo… me sentí muy liberado. Ahora me da igual. A quien no le guste que se vaya, porque no tengo por qué reprimirme cuando hay algo de lo que quiero hablar. – aseguró el de pecas riendo despreocupadamente.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Recordáis los tartamudeos y chillidos de Tsuna? – dijo ahora Nagisa.

\- Espera, ¿qué? Sabía que Tsuna era tímido, pero… - habló Naruto sorprendido.

\- Dios… siendo sincero no sé ni cómo no me despidieron por aquel entonces… - gimió el mencionado completamente avergonzado. – Mira… yo empecé a los catorce y se suponía que solo iba a ayudar unos días porque faltaba personal. Algunos omegas enfermaron y necesitaban gente atendiendo. El caso es que yo odiaba cuando la gente se me acercaba y hablaba. Siempre he sido tímido y bastante torpe así que cuando me dirigían la palabra todo mi cuerpo temblaba de los nervios, cuando se me acercaban por la espalda siempre acababa soltando un chillido parecido al de un hámster y lo que llevara en las manos terminaba estrellándose contra el suelo. Y dios… cuando algunos de los clientes más intimidantes intentaban conversar conmigo yo tartamudeaba de tal forma que al final siempre huía sin terminar de decir ni una frase. – confesó completamente avergonzado.

\- Yo nunca te he visto así… a veces sí que eres un poco torpe y con algún cliente pareces querer irte, pero nunca te he visto de tal forma. – comentó el rubio pensativo.

\- Eso es porque hubo un alfa muy cercano a Tsuna. – dejó caer Izuku como si nada.

\- ¿Un alfa? – inquirió curioso.

\- Rokudo Mukuro, alfa de cabello azul marino y ojos heterocromáticos, cuatro años mayor que yo. Venía todos los días a la misma hora y siempre hacía lo imposible por ponerme nervioso. Fue como al año que me cansé de sus bromas y terminé gritándole. ¿Sabes qué hizo él? – el rubio negó con la cabeza. – Se rió y cuando habló lo primero que salió de su boca fue lo siguiente: "_Es la primera vez que me miras a los ojos cuando me hablas._" No sabes lo sorprendido que me quedé al oírle decir aquello, porque tenía razón. En todo ese tiempo nunca le había mirado a los ojos. Luego me confesó que aunque una parte de él adoraba el molestarme, otra parte de él quería que superara mi problema con los alfas. Dijo que si repetía lo mismo día tras día, al final me acostumbraría a ello… y funcionó. – la sonrisa que mostraba el ojimiel en ese instante era la más bella que alguna vez vieron sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasó con él? – su pregunta fue un suave murmullo porque temía que si hablaba más alto el aura que rodeaba al mayor se desvanecería.

\- Se mudó por trabajo y al único a quien se lo dijo fue a Tsuna. Vino expresamente para decírselo en persona. – respondió Eren suavemente.

\- ¿No pensaste en irte con él? – cuestionó el peliazul.

\- Me lo pidió. – confesó el castaño y por las miradas de los otros dos mayores, estaba claro que estos no estaban al corriente de aquello. – Podría haberlo hecho. La condición de las apuestas todavía no se había creado por lo que yo podría haber recogido mis cosas, coger la maleta e irme con él… pero decidí no hacerlo. Y antes que me preguntéis porqué… la respuesta es muy simple. Puede que me sintiera cómodo a su lado, puede que hubiera funcionado una relación romántica entre los dos, pero… no era mi alfa. Mi omega lo sabía y a día de hoy sigo estando completamente de acuerdo. – declaró sin dudar. - Además… dos años más tarde volvió y hablamos de cómo estábamos ambos y… a pesar de que seguía mirándome con una calidez increíble en los ojos… aunque me confesó que seguiría siendo el omega que le robó el corazón, pero que no funcionó… consiguió dedicar una gran parte de su amor a un omega que conoció en su trabajo con quien ahora está casado y tiene unos hijos preciosos. – dijo sonriendo ampliamente. – Sigue viniendo de vez en cuando y puedo decir que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no ha cambiado, pero sé con seguridad que mi decisión fue la mejor que pude haber tomado. Yo todavía no he encontrado a mi alfa, pero tampoco tengo prisa. Solo espero a que ese día llegue. – finalizó con su historia con los ojos brillando de tal forma que todos suspiraron llenos de cariño y amor.

\- Siempre me pregunté si la razón por la cual no has aceptado a ningún alfa era porque él seguía siendo una parte muy importante en tu vida, pero… veo que no era así. – murmuró Izuku embelesado por lo que acababa de oír.

\- Lo que tenía con Mukuro era especial a su manera y te aseguro que no busco a otro como él. Quien sea que resulte ser mi alfa, estoy convencido de que no seré capaz de comparar a ambos porque no hay dos personas iguales y en definitiva de seguro que quien sea ese alfa será único a su manera. – declaró con convicción.

\- Pasemos a un tema menos sentimental y hablemos de la primera vez que Nagisa estalló. – habló Eren, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que sacar el tema? – exclamó un avergonzado peliazul.

\- Porque nuestro querido rubio necesita escuchar estas cosas. – fueron sus palabras repletas de seguridad aunque el brillo malicioso en sus orbes restaban sinceridad a sus palabras.

\- Eres un demonio. – murmuró el de ojos azules.

\- Muchas gracias. – dijo e ignoró por completo el "no era un cumplido" que gruñó el menor. – Querido Narutín como sabes Nagisa empezó a trabajar aquí hace diez años, en otras palabras, tres años más tarde de lo que Tsuna te acaba de contar. Bueno cuando este pequeñajo empezó durante sus dulces 15 añitos—

\- ¡Para! Enserio si vas a contarlo así, mejor lo hago yo. – interrumpió el peliazul.

\- Pero me estaba divirtiendo. – se quejó haciendo un puchero.

\- Pero yo no y esta es mi historia así que chitón. – finalizó con la discusión. – Vale… primero debes saber dos cosas: 1- no fue mi idea empezar a trabajar aquí y 2… no estoy muy orgulloso de lo que te contaré, o bueno, no del todo. – dijo y esperó a que el rubio asintiera para continuar. – Mi madre siempre quiso ser omega, pero presentó como beta a sus 15 años por lo que su sueño de conseguir un alfa rico que la mantuviera y colmara de atenciones no se iba a cumplir. Años después se casó, a mala gana he de decir, y me tuvo a mí, quien con 14 años presentó lo que ella siempre quiso. Ella ya tenía la obsesión de vestirme como a una muñeca y me obligó a dejarme crecer el cabello y su actitud solo empeoró cuando presenté. Esperó un año y me hizo venir a aquí para formar parte del segundo grupo, pensando que si yo conseguía un buen alfa me la llevaría conmigo… - comentó lo último rodando los ojos. – El caso es que durante años no me negué a su forma de tratarme por que las pocas veces en que lo hice ella perdías los estribos y se ponía violenta y cuando empecé a trabajar aquí seguí actuando como ella quería. No fue hasta los seis meses, si no me equivoco, que estallé. Había muchos alfas que me trataban como a una muñeca y entre la ropa de mujer y mis facciones, digamos que no era muy difícil que se creyeran que lo era, el caso es que… un día hubo uno que se pasó. Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo y para cuando me di cuenta le había saltado encima y roto varios dientes. Ni siquiera me percaté de que me había agarrado por el cuello y que podría habérmelo partido sin esfuerzo alguno hasta que los de seguridad se lo llevaron. Y por raro que parezca, más que asustarme por lo que estuvo a punto de pasarme… simplemente me sentía aliviado. Era la primera vez que dejaba en claro mi punto de vista, en que actuaba como realmente me sentía y ¿sabes que hizo el jefe? Simplemente se me acercó, vio la ropa medio rota que llevaba, la cual había intentado destrozar de forma inconsciente y me dijo: "_Tenemos tres vestuarios llenos de ropa. ¿No quieres nada más que sea de mujer? Solo debes escoger lo que realmente quieras ponerte."_ y volvió a su trabajo. No hubo repercusiones, no me gritó ni golpeó ni nada. Simplemente aceptó que yo no quería nada de eso y me dio la oportunidad de poder ser yo mismo. Fue por eso que decidí quedarme y seguir trabajando. – terminó de contar dejando al rubio estupefacto.

\- ¿Qué te dijo ese alfa para que reaccionaras así? Eso es peor a cuando se metieron con tu estatura. – gimió sorprendido el de ojos azules.

\- La verdad es que nosotros tampoco lo sabemos. Fue impactante verte de aquella forma sobretodo porque ese alfa medía como metro noventa y parecía un armario empotrado. Si no lo hubieran detenido realmente te habría matado. – recordó Izuku con la voz repleta de preocupación.

\- Tch. Todavía me saca de quicio aquello. – gruñó Nagisa para después suspirar. – Textualmente dijo lo siguiente: "_Me muero por enredar mi miembro en tu pelo y correrme como nunca antes he hecho._" – dictó y la cara de asco que pusieron los demás era totalmente comprensible.

\- ¡Qué asco! ¡Yo le habría roto más que unos cuantos dientes! – exclamó Eren aguantando las arcadas. Los demás no estaban mucho mejor.

\- Eso me recuerda a la razón por la cual empezamos lo de las apuestas. – mencionó Izuku aguantando los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo por culpa de las palabras de aquel alfa.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… fue unos meses antes a que yo empezara atrabajar aquí y cuando sucedió mi pelea con ese alfa, el jefe me ofreció formar parte de este grupo, pero nunca me dijeron cómo es que empezó todo. – recordó Nagisa quien fruncía el ceño al intentar recordar algo de aquella época.

\- Fue cosa de Allen. Había un alfa que solo estaba interesado en omegas mujer, quien bebía sin parar, se propasaba con todas las que podía, prácticamente nunca pagaba su cuenta y trataba a los omegas hombre como si fuésemos engendros que deberíamos desaparecer. – comenzó a relatar Eren.

\- En resumen, era el tipo de alfa que no quieres ver en tu vida. – añadió Izuku haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- El caso es que un día una de las chicas que había solicitado enfermó y no pudo asistir. Como no había nadie más disponible Allen tuvo que ir, al menos para decirle sobre la situación, pero ese hombre no quiso escucharle. Comenzó a insultarle, degradarle, y básicamente fue la peor escena que alguna vez hayamos visto en este club. – siguió Tsuna, quien suspiró al llegar a esta parte.

\- Allen se hartó, pero en vez de gritarle o ser grosero, simplemente sonrió dulcemente, sacó una baraja de cartas y le dijo que si lo que quería era que desapareciera, lo haría si conseguía ganarle a una mano de póquer, pero si no… que era él quien nunca jamás volvería a pisar el club. – ahora fue Eren quien volvió a hablar, soltando sin querer una risita divertida.

\- No hace falta decir quien ganó ¿verdad? – dijo riendo Tsuna.

\- Así que fue todo obra de Allen… no esperaba menos de alguien quién sentía una gran pasión por los juegos y las apuestas. – comentó riendo Naruto.

\- Y el mayor tramposo de la historia, pero aquí está permitido siempre y cuando la otra persona no pueda demostrar cómo lo has hecho. – las palabras de Izuku lograron que los demás sonrieran ampliamente.

El estruendo que causó la puerta al ser abierta repentinamente y golpear sin consideración alguna la pared les hizo saltar con sorpresa. Aunque lo que vieron a continuación fue lo que logró que sus respiraciones se cortaran y sus corazones palpitaran con mayor rapidez.

**/-KD-/-KN-/-RR-/-SN-/-1827-/**

El desfile de omegas se les hizo eterno, a pesar de que a penas y duró como 10 minutos. No fue difícil encontrar a los candidatos perfectos para ser los juguetes de sus jefes, por lo que darle a conocer su decisión final al hombre de recepción fue relativamente rápido y fácil, pero cuando este les preguntó si no querían disfrutar del club un rato, no fueron tan veloces en tomar una decisión.

No era como si realmente quisieran disfrutar de bebidas alcohólicas, bailes subidos de todo, y ropas que no dejaban prácticamente nada a la imaginación. Su parte lógica y racional del cerebro decía aquello, aunque sus alfas opinaban algo… muy distinto.

Tanto Levi como Karma querían volver a ver a aquél par de omegas mientras que los otros tres sentían cierta curiosidad por conocer a los demás integrantes de semejante grupo. Solo tuvieron que mirarse entre ellos durante unos segundos para saber cuál sería la decisión que tomarían.

\- Me gustaría hablar con Nagisa. – declaró con seguridad el pelirrojo. El recepcionista alzó una ceja curioso, pero entonces sonrió.

\- Supondré, caballeros, que conocen las condiciones para que su deseo se cumpla, ¿verdad? – inquirió dulcemente.

\- Por supuesto. **Fallen Angel Group** solo atiende a clientes si estos les ganan en una apuesta. – respondió sin titubear Kyoya.

\- Maravilloso. Pues teniendo en cuenta eso, les llevaré a su habitación designada. – anunció animadamente y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a la izquierda del mostrador. Fue como a medio camino que un Omega le detuvo y le susurró algo al oído. El mayor frunció el ceño y después de suspirar ligeramente giró a verles. – Me temo que no podré acompañarles todo el camino. Haruka os guiará. Si me disculpan. – sus palabras fueron seguidas por una leve reverencia para luego caminar por otro pasillo.

\- ¿A qué grupo iban a ver? – cuestionó tranquilamente el Omega.

\- Grupo 3. – respondió escuetamente Sasuke.

Pudieron ver como sus ojos se agrandaban ligeramente, pero recompuso con rapidez su sorpresa y con una leve y suave sonrisa, les guió la resta de camino. Al llegar frente a una puerta semiabierta este se excusó y les dejó allí solos. No sabiendo muy bien cómo proceder, permanecieron allí de pie sin decir nada y aunque no era su intención oyeron gran parte de la conversación que estos mantenían entre ellos, al menos desde que uno de ellos comenzó a animar a un tal Naruto. Después fueron historias de años anteriores, algunas eran algo adorables como las quejas de uno de ellos sobre comentarios que recibía sobre su ropa o pecas; la del omega llamado Tsuna hizo que el estómago de Kyoya se contrajera a momentos, pero pronto su alfa pareció aullar contento, sobre todo cuando este mencionó que seguiría esperando a su alfa y le aceptaría fuese como fuese. Cuando llegaron al relato del peliazul tuvieron que agarrar a Karma de ambos brazos para evitar que entrara como alma que lleva al diablo y exigiera saber el nombre de aquel estúpido y desagradable alfa.

Cuando explicaron la verdadera razón por la cual comenzaron con las apuestas, fue como si el último hilo que mantenía su enfado a raya, se rompiera completamente. No notaron que habían abierto la puerta hasta que esta golpeó con fuerza la pared, lo que hizo que los omegas se sobresaltaran y les miraran con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

En ese momento, justo en ese instante, los cinco alfas quedaron paralizados ante la belleza de semejantes omegas. A pesar de que tanto Karma como Levi ya habían tenido la ocasión y el placer de haber visto a aquellos dos, no pudieron evitar quedarse embelesados ante su aspecto. Los otros tres se sintieron de forma muy similar, excepto por el hecho de que para ellos aquel era el primer encuentro y la sorpresa y el éxtasis fueron mucho más impactantes.

Cada uno de ellos dirigió su mirada a un omega en específico, siendo guiados total y únicamente por sus instintos. Todos y cada uno de ellos desprendían un aroma tan singular e único que inconscientemente sintieron deseos de desprender sus propios olores, pero por desgracia los inhibidores que colocaron con anterioridad antes de salir de sus hogares seguían surtiendo efecto. Respiraron profundamente para intentar tranquilizar a sus desbocados corazones, aunque para ser completamente sinceros aquel acto también era en parte para poder llenar aún más sus organismos de semejante maravilloso aroma.

Ninguno de los diez supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron observándose sin decir nada, con las respiraciones agitadas, las pupilas dilatadas, la sangre hirviendo y los corazones acelerados, pero no salieron de su estado de embelesamiento hasta que alguien carraspeó desde detrás del grupo de alfas quienes seguían en el umbral de la puerta, pues no había llegado siquiera a dar un simple y mísero paso hacia dentro de la sala.

Todos parecieron dar un leve salto de sorpresa ante el nuevo y repentino sonido. Al dirigir sus miradas hacia el origen del ruido vieron al mismo joven que les guió hasta allí sonriéndoles de forma maliciosa y pícara, al tiempo en que en sus manos reposaba una bandeja con las mismas bebidas que pidieron anteriormente.

\- Me tomé la libertad de preguntar por su pedido de bebidas anterior y traerles una nueva tanda. Espero no les moleste. – comentó animadamente y se adentró a la estancia donde caminó hasta la mesita que se encontraba entre el sofá y los pufs que los omegas ocupaban, para posteriormente proceder a dejar las copas sobre el mueble.

Con su acción los alfas parecieron tomar el valor para entrar y acercarse también, solo que se detuvieron en espera de la aprobación de los dueños del lugar, pues no querían incomodarles al sentarse cerca de ellos si estos no lo deseaban. Llamadles anticuados si queréis, pero ellos eran caballerosos a su propia manera.

Los mencionados solo asintieron levemente aunque decidieron hacer un pequeño cambio de sitio: Tsuna, Izuku y Nagisa, quienes con anterioridad ocupaban el enorme sofá de 5 plazas, se levantaron para dejarles el lugar libre y entonces procedieron a reunir los demás pufs del lugar, los cuales eran mullidos, suaves y enormemente confortables para los omegas. Naruto y Eren también se levantaron, pero solo para cambiar a sus respectivos asientos, en vez de permanecer en el que estaba más cerca del sofá como habían hecho antes. De esta forma los alfas terminaron sentados en el sofá en el siguiente orden, de izquierda a derecha: Kyoya, Sasuke, Karma, Katsuki y Levi. Por otro lado los omegas terminaron de esta forma, en frente de cada uno de ellos: Tsuna, en un puf de color morado, el cual anteriormente era ocupado por Naruto; el rubio en uno de color azul marino; Nagisa en el de color rojo; Izuku sobre uno naranja con rayas en vertical de color verde y otras negras de forma alternada; por último, Eren se encontraba sobre el de color marrón con finas rayas diagonales en una tonalidad verde suave.

El silencio volvió a reinar en toda la estancia hasta que el peliazul suspiró y se relajó aún más sobre su puf.

\- Esto es ridículo… - murmuró suavemente, al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos.

\- No pensé que serías tú quién lo diría. – comentó soltando una risita divertida Eren.

\- No pienso volver a tener esa conversación contigo… - gruñó el más bajo sin mirarle aunque por la forma en que giró su cabeza al lado contrario a donde se encontraba el castaño y por el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, los demás omegas comprendieron a qué conversación exactamente se refería, lo que ocasionó que los cuatro rieran sin poder evitarlo.

\- Ooohhh… ¿estás avergonzado? Cariño, nuestro pequeñín sigue siendo un niño adorable. – dirigió sus palabras hacia Tsuna quien solo negó con la cabeza exasperado por la actitud del otro castaño.

\- ¿Por qué me tienes que meter a mí en esto? – cuestionó rodando los ojos.

\- No seas así, sabes que me adoras. – respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Si no fuese porque Izuku mantenía a Nagisa sentado, este ya habría saltado encima del de ojos verdosos.

\- ¿No es simplemente por que Tsuna es el segundo más mayor después de ti? – inquirió alzando una ceja Naruto.

\- Primero: no niegues el amor que hay entre nosotros dos. Segundo: de entre todos Tsuna es quien aguanta más mi actitud. Tercero: Sería raro si Nagisa fuera el bebé de alguien más que no fuese nosotros dos. Cuarto y más importante: le escogí por puro capricho. – enumeró sus razones en cuanto a su actuar anterior, lo que se ganó un suspiro colectivo por parte de los demás omegas.

\- Izuku… - nombró Tsuna cansado y al oír su nombre el peliverde solo suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué me tuve que sentar en medio? – gimió quedamente el ojiverde antes de girar hacia el castaño y agarrarle del pelo para hacer que le mirara a los ojos. - ¡Compórtate! – le ordenó con voz suave, pero firme. El contrario solo asintió rápidamente, puesto que no era buena idea el molestar al mediano de los cinco. Satisfecho con la respuesta, el peliverde le soltó y giró de nuevo hacia los alfas quienes observaron todo el intercambio sin decir nada. Aunque se estremeció al notar la mirada fija y profunda del rubio del otro grupo sobre su persona. No sabía exactamente lo que esta significaba, pero su omega parecía extasiado por ella.

\- Parece que no soy el único a quien le gusta meterse contigo. – comentó maliciosamente el pelirrojo quien se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte del peliazul.

\- Pues será en lo único en lo que te meterás, eso seguro. – soltó groseramente antes de darse cuenta de cómo podían interpretarse sus palabras. El alfa estalló en carcajadas al ver el profundo sonrojo que se apoderó de rostro, cuello y orejas del más bajo.

\- Yo no apostaría eso. – dijo cuando logró calmar su respiración.

\- Habéis venido por eso ¿no? – habló Eren de nuevo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. – Sabéis que para tratar con nosotros tenéis que jugar a algo. – elaboró un poco más cuando no dijeron nada.

\- Yo definitivamente vine por eso. – reconoció sin la más mínima pizca de vergüenza el de ojos ámbar. – Levi vino por interés propio hacia cierto castaño, aunque quiera negarlo con su cara de impasividad total, y los otros tres tenían curiosidad por tus amigos y por ver como acabaría la cosa entre el lindo peliazul y yo. – claramente dijo más de la cuenta si las miradas fulminantes de los otros cuatro eran tomadas en cuenta.

\- ¿Y Levi es…? – inquirió Naruto curioso y algo confundido. Sabía que el único castaño que ellos vieron era a Eren y aunque este les habló sobre un moreno, también era cierto que había tres de ellos y la descripción que dio de cada uno de ellos fue bastante mala.

Karma simplemente señaló al indicado como forma de respuesta, antes de sonreír perversamente.

\- Y que no os engañe lo pequeño que es… de entre los cinco es el más viejo. – declaró sin cortarse ni un pelo.

\- Creo que hoy recibirás otro golpe a parte del de ese omega. – amenazó el mencionado alfa con una mirada sombría dirigida hacia el bocazas.

\- Espera… ¿pequeño? ¡Sigue siendo más alto que cualquiera de nosotros! – exclamó Eren incrédulo.

\- Si fuera un omega estaría por encima de la media, pero al ser alfa está algo por debajo de ella. – explicó desinteresadamente Kyoya. Levi bufó ante sus palabras, pero no rebatió sabiendo perfectamente que lo que dijo era completamente cierto.

\- ¿Podemos pediros algo? – dijo de repente Izuku, después de mirarse entre ellos unos segundos. Tanto tiempo juntos les había dado la habilidad de entenderse sin necesidad de hablar, o bueno en ocasiones era así. Los alfas le miraron sin comprender, pero asintieron para instarle a elaborar más en su propuesta. - ¿Puede el más alto y el más bajo de vosotros levantarse? – pidió tímidamente y los demás sonrieron divertidos ante sus palabras.

Sin decir nada tanto Katsuki como Levi, quienes se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, se levantaron. Al mismo tiempo Nagisa y Eren también lo hicieron y se acercaron hasta quedar al lado de cada uno de ellos. Decir que la escena resultaba bastante cómica era quedarse corto. La diferencia entre el rubio y el peliazul era absurda, mientras que por otro lado la diferencia entre Levi y Eren solo era de unos pocos centímetros lo cual también resultaba algo divertido.

\- Entre el más alto de nosotros y el más bajo de vosotros hay una diferencia razonable, pero entre Nagisa y el rubio no sabría decir si da pena o resulta hilarante. – consiguió decir Tsuna después de varios minutos intentando contener sus carcajadas dentro, cosa que Naruto no logró hacer en lo más mínimo.

\- Hilarante… sin dudar… - logró decir entre carcajadas. - ¿Pero… cuanto… demonios… mides? – preguntó con la voz entre cortada por la risa. De la fuerza de su estallido, lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas.

\- 1,84 metros. – respondió con presunción evidente en la voz y en su sonrisa. Eren soltó una risita divertida cuando vio el puchero que hizo Nagisa al oír la respuesta.

\- Estúpida genética… - gruñó entre dientes al tiempo en que se dejaba caer pesadamente de nuevo sobre su asiento.

\- ¡Ooh, ohh, se me acaba de ocurrir algo! Si no os importa y ya que estamos con el tema… ¿y si nos presentamos diciendo el nombre, edad y altura? - propuso el mayor de los omegas y sin esperar respuesta comenzó. – Bueno, lo mío ya lo sabéis, pero da igual. Me llamo Eren Jaeger, tengo 28 años y mido 1,68 m. – proporcionó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Qué más da, sigamos por orden entonces. – habló Tsuna suspirando. – Sawada Tsunayoshi, tengo 27 años y mido 1,57 m. – dijo sonriendo levemente.

\- Vale, sigo yo. – anunció el peliverde removiéndose el cabello de forma nerviosa. – Yo soy Midoriya Izuku, tengo 26 años y mido 1,66 m. – confesó y miró a Nagisa quien era el siguiente. Él solo suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Shiota Nagisa, 25 y 1,50 m. – murmuró sonrojado y sin mirar a nadie en la habitación.

\- No si puedo evitarlo… - comentó de repente Karma provocando miradas curiosas. – Me refiero que daré lo mejor de mí para que dejes de ser **Shiota** Nagisa. – anunció desvergonzadamente, resaltando el apellido del mayor. El peliazul no sabía si gritar, morir de la vergüenza o intentar matarle, así que le lanzó un cojín en forma de represalia. Sinceramente le sorprendía haber si quiera sido capaz de reaccionar de alguna otra forma que no fuese explotando en su lugar por la osadía de aquel alfa.

\- ¡Y termino yo! – exclamó Naruto de forma animada. – Namikaze Naruto, 23 años y mido 1,63 m. – finalizó dejando escapar una risilla divertida.

Los alfas se vieron memorizando la información sin perder ni un segundo, sobretodo del omega que les había llamado la atención a cada uno. Al ver las miradas expectantes que les eran dirigidas, cuatro de ellos dirigieron sus ojos al mayor del grupo quien solo suspiró.

\- Vale. Levi Ackerman, 29 años y 1,73 m. – dijo de forma apática. Karma rió ante su forma de actuar.

\- Os dije que era el viejo del grupo. – comentó divertido.

\- Solo es un año mayor que yo… no le veo el problema. – murmuró pensativo Eren.

\- Para ti seguro que no lo es… - susurró Nagisa maliciosamente lo que hizo al más alto sonrojarse por ello.

\- ¡…Cállate! – por lo agudo de su voz, definitivamente se encontraba nervioso y avergonzado por haber dicho aquello en voz alta.

\- Supongo que seguiré. – llamó su atención Sasuke quien sonreía de lado divertido. – Uchiha Sasuke, 27 años y 1,79 m. – claro y escueto, no hacía falta elaborar más de lo necesario.

-Eehh… tenemos la misma edad. – comentó riendo Tsuna y el azabache solo asintió. Kyoya chistó con la lengua, molesto por ello, lo cual ocasionó que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Algo que decir? – inquirió para molestarle aún más el Uchiha.

\- No molestes, herbívoro. – gruñó en respuesta. – Hibari Kyoya, 24 y 1,82 m. – informó secamente.

\- Así que tienes la misma edad que él. – comentó Nagisa haciendo referencia al pelirrojo enfrente de su persona.

\- Me alegra que lo recuerdes. – su voz sonó muy complacida. – Bueno, yo soy Akabane Karma, como dijo Nagi-chan tengo 24 al igual que Kyoya y mido 1,80 m. Además—

\- Bakugo Katsuki, 20 años y mido 1,84 m. – le interrumpió el rubio.

\- ¡No había acabado! – reclamó en forma de berrinche el pelirrojo.

\- Ibas a volver a decir alguna gilipollez, por eso te paré. – rebatió indiferente el de ojos color lava. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, uno de los omegas habló, ocasionando que el pelirrojo cerrara la boca frustrado.

\- Espera… ¿¡Solo tienes 20 años!? – exclamó incrédulo y estupefacto el de cabello verde, expresando lo que todos los omegas pensaban. Ante el simple asentir de la cabeza del rubio, los cinco se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

\- Reitero… Maldita y estúpida genética… - habló Nagisa sin saber qué más decir.

\- Creo que nunca había estado tan de acuerdo contigo como en este mismo momento… - dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al otro rubio.

\- ¿Alguien más siente que va a tener una crisis existencial ahora mismo? – lloriqueó Tsuna sin poder evitarlo, el shock había sido demasiado para el pobre e inocente ojimiel.

\- Vale, a ver… siendo sincero yo tampoco me esperaba esto… ¿pero no estáis siendo algo dramáticos? – se dirigió a sus amigos quienes le miraron como si fuese él a quien le faltara un tornillo.

\- Eren… eso de ahí es la injusticia en la forma más física posible. – gruñó Nagisa, señalando descaradamente al alfa en cuestión, quien parecía estar a punto de estallar en carcajadas ante sus reacciones.

\- Él es la representación del favoritismo que la genética tiene para con los alfas. – siguió Tsuna sin contenerse en lo más mínimo.

\- No podrás decir sinceramente que no es frustrante el saber que cuando él presentó, seguramente antes de lo normal, porque mírale, solo con verle a la cara sabes que su alfa no se dignaría a esperar a la edad común a todos los demás… - comenzó a balbucear Izuku casi de forma inentendible.

\- 'Zuku… vuelve al tema por favor. – le sacó de su trance Eren.

\- Cierto, perdona… cuando él presentó y teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad… ¡dime que no es frustrante que él fuese más alto siendo tan solo un crío! ¡La última vez que yo crecí tenía 15! ¡15! – exclamó revolviendo su cabello sin parar el peliverde. Esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso y el ojirubí rompió a reír de forma descontrolada.

\- ¿De verdad ves esto tan gracioso? – inquirió Sasuke al otro alfa, quien solo pudo asentir.

\- Creo que acaban de inflar su ego aún más. – comentó Kyoya con una sonrisa ladeada adornando su rostro.

\- Me jode saber que el comentario de Izuku es muy acertado. El cabrón este presentó a los 10 años. – añadió Karma después de suspirar. Sus palabras llamaron la atención de los omegas quienes dejaron de discutir para mirarles de nuevo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó quedamente Naruto.

\- Que presenté a los 10. – fue el mismo rubio quien respondió, secándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.

\- ¡Vale, se acabó! ¡Necesito golpearte! ¡Solo una vez o no me sentiré mejor! – exclamó Nagisa poniéndose de pie de un salto. Eren se colocó entre ambos, evitando que el omega más bajo cumpliera con sus palabras.

\- ¡Nagisa, no puedes pegarle solo por eso! – gritó entre escandalizado y divertido el castaño.

\- ¡No es solo por mi! ¡Es por todos los omegas de baja estatura que este maldito gigante ha ofendido por el simple hecho de existir! – rebatió el peliazul apasionadamente.

\- Vale… es un poco grosero que maldigas su propia existencia… aunque puedo entender un poco cómo te sientes… pero intenta mirarlo desde un ángulo más positivo. – intentó hacerle cambiar de parecer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Te doy treinta segundos para convencerme o si no le daré sin contenerme. – declaró el más bajo al tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos. Sus palabras hicieron que el pelirrojo abriera la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por el mismo ojiazul. – Un golpe. Deja de pensar con la entrepierna. – gruñó fulminándole con la mirada.

\- Eehh… - intentó decir Eren, pero no se le daba bien eso de pensar bajo presión.

\- Se te está acabando el tiempo. – avisó el omega sonriendo diabólicamente.

\- ¿Puedo intervenir? – habló de repente Izuku. Nagisa solo le miró con una ceja alzada, instándole a proseguir de forma muda. – Ahora que ya me he calmado… cosa que por cierto, siento haber reaccionado de esa forma… - susurró hacia los alfas en general. – Debo decir que desde un punto de vista… biológico, Katsuki es un ejemplo de… emm… - soltó una risita nerviosa, no sabiendo cómo pronunciar lo que seguía.

\- ¿Alfa nivel supremo? – sugirió Naruto logrando que todos le miraran sorprendidos. - ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- Aunque no lo habría dicho de esa forma… no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con esa definición… - susurró Tsuna con la cara de igual forma al menor de los omegas.

\- ¡¿Verdad?! Siendo completamente objetivos, cualquier omega de este club habría intentado treparle como si fuera un árbol desde el mismo momento en que hubiese puesto un pie en el bar. Sin titubeos o vergüenza, se habrían lanzado a él como hienas hambrientas. – se atrevió a añadir más el de ojos azul zafiro.

\- No puedo negar eso… y al enterarse de su edad más que una desventaja lo habrían considerado una bendición… - murmuró ahora Nagisa.

\- ¿Estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando? – cuestionó burlón Eren.

\- No lo digas… - pidió el peliazul aunque sabía que era inútil intentar evitar lo inevitable.

\- ¡El aguante! – declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando los demás de sonrojaron de sobremanera él no pudo evitar reír fuertemente. - ¡Oh vamos! Todos saben que un alfa joven le pone más empeño y tiene bastante más aguante. – dijo despreocupadamente.

\- Yo diría que simplemente está más salido. – intervino Izuku riendo levemente. – Por otra parte, creo que el físico tiene más que ver en eso que la edad… - intervino Izuku de forma pensativa.

\- Mmm… ¿y no serían más bien las ganas? Da igual la edad y el físico si ni siquiera están de humor. – opinó Naruto con curiosidad.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Creo que nunca he conocido a un alfa que no estuviera de humor. – comentó rodando los ojos el peliazul.

\- En eso coincido con el pequeñajo. – habló Eren quien esquivó sin esfuerzos el cojín que fue lanzado en su dirección. – Aunque estoy de acuerdo que sin un físico apropiado sería difícil hacer ciertas cosas… - añadió desde su asiento, el cual no recordaba haber vuelto a tomar, pero eso no era importante en ese momento.

\- Pero aunque tenga sus ventajas también hay algunos peros… - dijo en voz floja el ojimiel.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – inquirió curioso Naruto.

\- Pues… besarse, por ejemplo… - respondió con timidez y un adorable sonrojo.

\- Cierto… sería bastante incómodo con semejante diferencia…- murmuró Izuku.

\- No creo que sea así… hay varias formas en que eso no molestaría. – habló Eren después de pensarlo un poco.

\- ¿Te importaría ilustrarnos? – dijo con cierto toque sarcástico el peliazul.

\- Teniendo en cuenta su físico… creo que si quisieran besar a cualquiera de aquí solo tendrían que levantarnos en brazos y dudo que les supusiera un gran esfuerzo hacerlo. – explicó sonriendo socarronamente.

\- Pero eso implicaría que siempre tomarían la iniciativa ellos ¿no? ¿No sería aburrido y en ocasiones frustrante? – quiso saber Tsuna no imaginando otra alternativa. Los cinco permanecieron pensativos unos minutos durante los cuales Karma estuvo tentado en dar un respuesta, pero Sasuke le tapó la boca con rapidez. Todos estaban muy entretenidos por la dirección que había tomado la conversación y no querían que lo estropeara al recordarles a los omegas que ellos seguían presentes. Era una dulce tortura puesto que al escucharles hablar, ciertas imágenes para nada inocentes comenzaron a inundar sus mentes, pero harían un pacto con el diablo con tal de que pudieran seguir siendo testigos de algo tan excitante y maravilloso como aquello.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¡Se me ha ocurrido una forma! – exclamó el de cabello verdoso. – La diferencia de altura es más notable cuando uno está de pie, pero sentado es otra historia. – dijo divertido. Sin pensarlo se levantó y se sentó sobre el regazo del alfa rubio, el cual contuvo el aliento ante semejante giro de los acontecimientos. – Así solo son unos centímetros de diferencia y no sería tan incómodo para él bajar un poco hasta mí. Además si lo que quieres es cambiar el ángulo solo tengo que ponerme de rodillas y… - hizo lo que describía. - … ahora soy yo quien mira hacia abajo y él hacia arriba. – declaró riendo contento por el resultado.

\- ¿Es posible sentirse alagado, excitado, celoso e irritado a la vez? – murmuró Kyoya desde su lugar en la esquina del sofá. Aunque lo dijo utilizando el tono de voz más bajo que poseía, se vio siendo el objetivo de cinco pares de ojos.

\- ¿De qué—? ¡Ah! – Eren iba a preguntar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido. Los demás fueron cayendo en cuenta poco después y aunque todos se sonrojaron enormemente, fue Izuku quien definitivamente se encontraba más mortificado. Rápidamente chillo avergonzado y saltó para quitarse de encima del ojirubí quien seguía petrificado mirando fija e intensamente al mayor.

\- Y…yo… yo… ah… uh… eemm… ¡Oh Dios Mío! – gritó encogiéndose en el suelo y escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas y manos. Definitivamente el de ojos color esmeralda no era el único a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Ninguno de los cinco podían creer que hubieran mantenido semejante debate sobre loa alfas con los mismo estando presentes.

\- Si que lo es. – respondió Sasuke tranquilamente al otro moreno.

\- Definitivamente. – apoyó Levi.

\- No me cabe la menor duda, teniendo en cuenta lo que yo siento ahora mismo. – añadió Karma solemnemente.

\- Pues podrías haberme dejado disfrutar un poco más antes de abrir tu maldita boca… - gruñó entre dientes el rubio cuando volvió en sí. Apretó los puños, intentando contener las ganas de agarrar al ahora histérico omega y volverlo a colocar sobre su regazo. Todavía era capaz de sentir su peso y aroma provocando que se sintiera frustrado al ver ese momento interrumpido tan rápido.

Viendo como los cinco seguían como idos por culpa del pánico y la vergüenza que había embargado sus cuerpos y sus mentes, decidieron manda al diablo la precaución. Sin miramientos cogieron cada uno al omega que les interesaba y les dejaron sobre sus piernas, al tiempo en que rodeaban sus cinturas con firmeza, pero sin llegar a causarles ningún tipo de daño. Estos primero exclamaron sorprendidos y cuando procesaron la nueva posición en la cual se encontraban intentaron escapar.

\- Después de habernos hecho escuchar semejante debate sobre nuestras cualidades como alfas… - comenzó a hablar Levi.

\- Y de habernos hecho imaginar situaciones para nada aptas para menores de edad… - siguió con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro Karma.

\- Tenéis suerte en que tengamos semejante fuerza de voluntad y nos criaran en respetar las opiniones y los deseos de los demás… - fue ahora Kyoya quien continuó.

\- Puesto que si no fuese así, hace mucho que habríamos saltado sobre vosotros sin el más mínimo miramiento. – juró Sasuke afianzando un poco más el agarre sobre la cintura del rubio.

\- Y habríamos hecho realidad todas y cada una de las cosas que nos hicisteis imaginar. – prometió Katsuki con la voz ronca a la vez en que se lamía los labios sensualmente.

Los omegas no supieron cómo rebatir aquello pues era completamente cierto que la mayoría de la culpa de que acabara de esa forma la tenían, indudablemente, ellos. Respiraron profundamente y se obligaron a relajar el cuerpo al inspirar y expirar repetidas veces. Cuando notaron que volvían a tener control sobre su cuerpo y sus emociones, levantaron la vista hacia el respectivo alfa que les sostenía.

\- Vale… vamos a ser adultos. – Eren fue el primero en hablar.

\- El interés es innegable. Eso lo aceptamos. – siguió Tsuna.

\- No es una situación en la cual nos hayamos visto envueltos anteriormente. – confesó Nagisa a regañadientes.

\- Pero está claro que reaccionamos con vosotros como nunca antes nos ha sucedido. Ahora mismo, nuestros omegas están encantados. – admitió Naruto algo nervioso.

\- Y diría sin temor a equivocarme que vuestros alfas sienten lo mismo. – comentó Izuku algo divertido. – Dicho todo esto… debéis recordar algo muy importante. – dijo seriamente.

\- Estáis en nuestro lugar de trabajo y si queréis conseguir algo relativo a nuestras personas… ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer ¿verdad? – inquirió Nagisa con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Hasta que no consigáis ganarnos… no conseguiréis lo que queréis. – siguió Eren, sus orbes brillaban con obvia malicia.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer? – terminó Tsuna sonriendo dulce, pero al mismo tiempo pícaramente.

Los alfas se miraron entre si y luego volvieron a fijar sus orbes en los omegas. - ¡Jugamos! – exclamaron sin dudar.

La noche era larga e incluso si no conseguían ganar, tenían tiempo antes de que debieran volver a la superficie. Quien sabe… quizás volverían con más y mejor compañía que con la que llegaron. Y si no… pues siempre podían volver una y otra vez hasta lograr su objetivo.

**…FIN…**

* * *

**Hay algo que debo confesar... como persona bajita que soy... me divertí muchísimo descargando todas mis frustraciones mediante Nagisa y los demás XD Es la escena más divertida en mi opinión junto con la discusión que sigue.**

**Sé que el final es algo abierto, pero esta idea la tuve hace cinco años y no había manera de desarrollarla (al principio iba a ser algo más dark con más violencia y tal.) Decidí ponerme con ella por que llevaba meses sin escribir nada (tuve un accidente de coche y no estaba en condiciones de ponerme a escribir) y en un comienzo iba a ser algo cortito para volver a mi ritmo habitual de escritura, pero al final me inspiré y terminó siendo la monstruosidad de 13 mil palabras que aquí tenéis (cuento el prólogo, evidentemente).**

**Y pues nada como sabéis me encantará leer vuestros comentarios y os doy libertad absoluta de imaginar como sigue la historia de cada uno de ellos y compartirla conmigo si así lo deseáis (no aceptaré plagios ni continuaciones de mi trabajo, quedáis advertidos.)**

**Creo que esto es todo lo que quería decir, no espera, quería añadir una última cosita: ¡GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SEGUÍS Y COMENTAIS, LEEROS ES LO QUE ME HA ANIMADO A VOLVER DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO!**

**Ahora si he terminado. Gracias por leer este crossover y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo n.n**


End file.
